Love At Alice Academy
by Reverie Hekako
Summary: The boys are finally noticing the girls, and the girls are finally noticing how fun boys are. Wait. That means hormones are kicking in! Noooo! That's a parent's worst nightmare. Anyways, join out hero's in this love story. NatsumexMikan
1. My Lovely Festival

Hey guys! I'm trying something new. Gakuen Alice baby. I'm putting off Naruto for a bit since I can't even update AUL…..sadly. I've been working on it! I'll try to get a new chapter out soon for all you AUL readers…..I think I only have three. How sad. Anyways, I hope you enjoy my newest fanfiction.

Genre: Romance/

Main pairing: NatsumexMikan

Side Parings: Pending

Mikan and the others are currently 16 and the hormones are starting to kick in. Boys are finally realizing that girls are hot and have something called boobs. Girls are starting to realize that men aren't only hot….they're fun to be with, and to go out with. Except for Mikan of course. She's still stuck in her own little world where everything is fairy dust and mermaids.

Mikan panted as she ran to class. "I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late!!!" She exclaimed as she ran. She got to the door and ran in, her shoes squeaked as she stopped. Everybody turned to look at her. But, then they just went back to what they were doing. It wasn't surprising that Mikan just ran in. She does this every day. Mikan sighed with relief. "Thank god, I'm in the clear. No teacher." She walked over to her best friend Hotaru, who was with Yuu. "Hello Hotaru, hello Yuu!" She exclaimed happily, smiling.

Yuu smiled. "Hello Mikan! It's nice to see you!" He said happily. Hotatu just nodded.

Mikan blinked. "Oi, Hotaru. What are you making?" She asked.

Hotaru looked up at her. She pressed a button and a beep was heard, then some tubes shot out and attatched to Mikan's forehead. "Invention 173. Information deposit. Tubes come out and attatch to people who the user has chosen. Then it feeds certain information to them. But it is a currently unfinished invention." She said. Suddenly Mikan was shocked, then the tube slithered back. "Hmmm….I need to work on it."

Mikan was crying. "That hurt!"

BAKA

"You look ugly when you cry." Hotaru said in a monotone voice.

Mikan sniffed. "Hotaru!" She tried to hug her.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru looked at her. "Don't try to hug me you snot face girl." She said.

Just then Narumi, their homeroom teacher, came in with his odd attire on as always. "Okay children, to your seats!" He said, smiling. The students took their seats. Mikan glanced at her partner, Natsume, who was supposively sleeping or reading. Since the manga was over his face. Next to Natsume was Ruka. Mikan smiled and waved to him, and he waved back,

Narumi danced to the front of the room. "Ok kids! Good news. The Alice festival is coming up soon." Cheers erupted from the classroom. "Now, you guys are going to your special classes now. Bye bye!" He danced out of the room.

Mikan's eye brightened. She turned to her partner. "Natsume! Ne, Natsume!" She shook him lightly.

Natsume took the manga off his face and looked at her with an annoyed expression. "What is it polka?" He asked.

Mikan glared at him. "First off, don't call me polka you pervert." She then smiled. "Second, did you hear that!?!" She was bouncing in her seat. "The Alice festival! I can't wait." She giggled.

Natsume rolled his eyes and put his manga back over his face. "Whatever."

Mikan pouted. "Meanie." She paused. "Oh….you're just sad cause you don't get to participate." She frowned and shook her head. "Poor Natsume."

Natsume growled. "Shut up. I don't need you pity."

Mikan glared at him. "Sour puss." She stood up before walking out to go to her class.

Ruka looked at Natsume and frowned. "Is that really alright?" He asked.

Natsume looked at him. He then stood up. "You go to your class." He said, before leaving.

Ruka sighed and stood up, carrying his bunny. He walked off.

**zZz**

Mikan ran in to the classroom. "Tsubasa-senpai!" She exclaimed. "Did you hear, did you hear?" She was jumping up and down. "The Alice festival is coming up! What're we gonna do this year?" She asked, excited.

Tsubasa smiled and laughed. "Well…Misaki and I were talking. But none of us could think of anything." He laughed sheepishly. "Do you have any ideas?" He asked.

Mikan smiled and thought. "Hmm…well…maybe we could do something kinda like a circus….or a performance." She suggested.

"Hmmm….." Tsubasa rubbed his chin. "That's not a half bad idea. Let's do the performance." He smiled. He looked at the others. "What do you guys think?" He asked.

Cheers erupted from the group of people/

Tsubasa smiled. "Perfect."

Mikan giggled.

**zZz**

Natsume yawned as he leaned against his favorite sakura tree while reading his favorite manga. He was grumpy, bored, and tired. He didn't want to do anything. Not even read at this point. So, he put down his manga and closed his eyes. He allowed his mind to wander. For once. Besides, it's not like anybody who could read his mind was around. _Mikan has been annoying like always. Can't she just freaking shut up for once!?!_ He gritted his teeth. _But…then again..I have noticed that-_

"Natsume." A man said. He was standing infront of Natsume.

Natsume growled. "Persona. What do you want?" He asked, glaring at him.

Persona chuckled, evily. "You have a new mission. Do not fail orelse something worse than worse will happen." He said, handing him a letter.

Natsume sighed. "I know the rules." He answered coldly. He grabbed the letter and stalked off.

Persona smirked. "I wonder what that useless boy is thinking all the time." He walked off, a few plants died on his way.

**zZz**

Mikan giggled as she started writing down ideas for the performance they would do. "Hmm…Tsubasa-senpai, you can do a shadow puppet show, then Misaki can do a dance!" She exclaimed, happily.

Misaki laughed. "Sounds great. We'll get on it." She made a few clones then walked off to practice.

"Mikan," Tsubasa started, "what'll you do?" He asked.

Mikan smiled. "I'll be helping out backstage, and I'll be he narrator!" She exclaimed happily.

Tsubasa smiled. "Sounds like a fun job." He said.

Mikan nodded. "It will be. I can't wait to tell Natsume!" She giggled.

Tsubasa smiled and leaned down. "My, my. Mikan you seem to like Natsume a lot. Are you guys dating?" He asked, winking.

Mikan blushed. "Tsubasa-senpai! It's not like that!" She protested.

Tsubasa laughed and stood up straight. "Just checking." He walked off.

Mikan pouted, then continued with her work.

**zZz**

Mikan decided to go find Natsume, so she ran off to the sakura tree. "Natsume!" She exclaimed. No answer. She looked around. He wasn't there. She frowned and sat down. "Maybe he's off on a mission." She muttered, sadly. She remembered when everybody tried to make it so that Natsume wouldn't have to go on missions anymore. It didn't work. She suddenly blinked. _Shade? I don't remember It being shady._ She looked up. It was Persona, but she didn't know him. She smiled. "Hello mister."

Persona smirked. "Hello." He said. "I was wondering what your Alice was." He said, in an attempt to learn more about this girl. He had heard that Natsume liked her and wondered why. She was loud and annoying.

Mikan smiled sweetly. So innocent. "I have the nullification Alice." She said, happily.

Persona smiled a very, very fake smile. "That's amazing. I have the death Alice." She touched a small plant and it died.

Mikan blinked. "W-Wow….that's amazing….yet scary." She said.

Persona nodded. "Your Alice is very….interesting. I was wondering if I could show you something tomorrow. Come to this spot right after school tomorrow." He said.

Mikan nodded. "Ok." She smiled. "I can't wait!"

Persona then walked off smirking. _What a naïve little girl. This'll be fun._

YAY!! Finished. Giggle snort. Anyways, I hope you liked it. Please review.


	2. New Student

My god. This is by far my most successful fanfiction by the first chapter. Dang. So scary. Anyways, thank for all the reviews! Oh, and I went to the dentist today. Two cavaties. Sniff. Oh well. Oh, and sorry that I didn't somplete the last chapter. Like the bars and the genre. I was on a different computer and it didn't work. I'm very sorry. This chapter will be better. Much better...BWAHAHAHA! Cough! Hack! _Wheeeeze._ Enjoy. Uhg.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice. The only person I own in this is Rin. If you want to use her, you must ask my permission.

* * *

The next day Mikan came to class early, for once. She was wondering about what that man wanted to show her. She sat down quietly and looked into space. This made everybody wonder if something was wrong...or something like that. Yuu was the first one to talk to her. He approached her. "M-Mikan-chan. Are you alright?" He asked cautiously. He was nervouse as always...maybes that's why he's so innocent. AWW!!

Mikan blinked and looked up. She smiled. "I'm fine. There's just...a lot on my mind." She said, nodding.

Yuu smiled. "That's good." He said, relieved.

Koko randomly popped up. "_Hmm...I wonder what his name is. Ah! Koko! STOP!!_" He read from Mikan's mind.

Mikan growled. "Koko!!!" She shouted, she was blushing.

Koko smirked. "A boyfriend?" He asked. That got almost everybodies attention. Even Natsume allowed his manga to fall ever so slightly.

Mikan flushed. "Koko! It's not like that! We only met yesterday." She crossed her arms, looked away, and pouted.

Koko laughed. "I believe you." He walked off, still laughing.

Mikan sighed. "How mean." She let her head fall down on to the desk. Softly of course, not as to hurt herself.

Natsume took the manga off his face and looked at her. He smirked. "Why would Koko even ask if you had a boyfriend? For polka, it's litterally impossible." He said, taunting her. He then leaned back in his seat, content with himself and his taunting.

Mikan glared at him. "That's not nice!" She exclaimed. "Besides, who says I can't have a boyfriend!?! Maybe I do have one!!" She shouted at him.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Shut polka. You're being too loud."

Mikan hmphed and turned the other way. "Stupid Natsume." She muttered angrily.

Narumi sensei came in. "Hello my beautiful students!" He exclaimed, dancing to the front of the room like always. "Today we have somebody new joining the class." He winked. Whispers started going around the room. Everybody was surprised. Narumi smiled. "Alrighty, you can come in."

A person came in. They had long brown hair, green eyes, and a boys uniforms on. Everybody was whispering about this odd student, who was now their classmate.

"Can you please tell us your name?" Narumis asked.

The person nodded. "Rin." They said. They had a girlish voice, but not too girly. It was the kind that Hotaru had, but of course they didn't sound like Hotaru. Everybody was surprised now.

Narumi smiled. "It's nice to meet you Rin. Does anybody have any questions?" He asked. A few hands shot up. He pointed at one person.

"Are you a guy or a girl?" She asked.

Rin grunted. "Girl." She stated, plainly. Everybody was whispering again. Narumi smiled and pointed at another person.

"What's your Alice?" He asked.

Rin smirked. "I have the ability to make music. I can use it to control people. Like I could make everybody fall asleep just by making a lullaby." She said. Ooh's and ah's came from everybody. Then Mikan's hand shot up. Narumi pointed at her.

"If you're a girl, then why do you have a boys uniform? Did the academy make you?" Mikan asked. She hoped that the academy didn't run out of girls uniforms, or something like that.

Rin smiled. "Of course not. It's just more comfortable. I'd rather not wear short skirts." She said.

Narumi clapped. "Ok. You may sit...over there." He pointed at an empty seat near the middle. She quickly sat down. "Now then, free period!" Narumi danced out of the classroom. Some of her classmates came over and introduced themselves to her. Including Mikan.

**zZz**

That day, everybody was talking about the new student. For most people, including Mikan, class went by quickly. For Natsume, it went slow. He couldn't get over what she had said. But it wasn't like he was jealous or something. No, not at all...I think. Anyways, right after school Mikan left. Natsume, wanting to know what was going on, followed. In secrecy of course. Mikan came to the place and looked around. "Mister! Are you there?" She called out.

Persona jumped from a tree, smirking. "Hello miss." He said, bowing. Acting like a gentleman. Natsume's eye twitched. _PERSONA!?!_ He gritted his teeth but kept very silent.

Mikan blushed. "Please just call me Mikan." She said, smiling.

Persona nodded. "I see. You can call me Persona if you like." He said. Mikan nodded. "Anyways, like I said yesterday, I'd like to help you improve your Alice." He said. "I will hit you with little power, and you will nullify it. Is that ok? He asked

Mikan nodded. "It's o-ok." She said. She started to concentrate. Her sensei had said to try and use it to protect yourself and others. It was strongest then.

Persona smirked.. "Ok, here it comes." He said, before putting his finger forward. He was about to use his Alice when...

Natsume jumped from the tree and landed between the two. "Persona! Stop it." He growled and glared at him.

Mikan blinked. "N-Natsume?" She was flabbergasted. I mean...suprised. Yeah! Suprised...heh heh.

Persona smirked. "Hm? It seems like there is a little fly hanging around." He said. "What brings you here Natsume?" He asked. _Damnit. Not now. I could've taught that girl and used her._ Even though he was mad, he stayed composed.

Natsume growled and stood up straight. He put his hands in his pockets. "You know damned well what I'm doing here." He answered angrily.

Mikan blinked. "Natsume?" She repeated. _What is he talking about?_

Natsume looked at her, then he looked back at Persona. "Mikan. You should go back to your room...or to one of your friends. I have a score to settle with this guy." He gritted his teeth, making Persona smirk.

"Uhh...oh...ok." Mikan said. She turned and started running back to the campus. She blinked. _Why am I doing this? I usually don't listen to Natsume._ She quickly just let it go and didn't think about that. She concentrated on getting back.

Persona chuckled an evil chuckle. "What's this? Natsume protecting a girl? That's an unusual sight." He said.

Natsume growled. "Shut up Persona!"

Mikan continued running, until she smacked into somebody. "Ah! Sorry!" She exclaimed. She then blinked. "Rin?"

Rin looked at her and blinked. "Mikan? Ah. Hello. Why were you running?" She asked, tilting her head.

Mikan quickly explained to her what happened with Persona and such.

Rin's eyes widened. "Mikan, lets go get him. I've heard rumors about this _Persona_." She hissed his name. "Come on." They quickly ran off with Mikan leading the way. When they got there, Natsume was hurt and Persona was chuckling. "Mikan, cover your ears." Rin whispered. Mikan nodded, and suddenly music was coming from Rin.

Persona's eyes widened. _A lullaby!?!_ He smirked. "We'll continue this later Natsume." He dissapeared.

Natsume blinked. _Why am I getting sleepy?_ The music stopped. He was back to normal since the music wasn't too far in. He blinked.

Mikan ran over to him. "Natsume!? Are you ok?" She asked, frowning. She felt like it was all her fault. "Rin...thank you." She turned around. Rin was gone. She blinked. "Eh!?! Where'd Rin go!?!" She shouted.

Natsume grunted. "Shut up strawberry print." He smirked in his mind.

Mikan growled. "NATSUME YOUR PERVERT!!" She stomped of.

Natsume smirked. He stood up, but winced. His leg had gotten hit. He grunted. "Damnit." He said, under his breath.

* * *

Another chapter done. Sorry it took so long. But I had to keep on making it over. It wasn't good until I added Rin. Don't worry. She's not really a main character. I'm just using her to appear and fill in where I have nothing to put. Plus I like her Alice and her personality a lot...and if you really want me to prove that she's not a main character, I don't think she's ever gonna get a boyfriend. So HA! Everybody else has a chance. XD 


	3. Sweet and Sour Kiss

Thank you my wonderful fans for all of your comments. I feel so loved. Oh, and to IAmTheBattleMaiden, I will eventually. That or something else along those lines. It's just, I wanna wait a bit. Maybe in one or two chapters. Kay? Good.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, only my sexy Rin. I know you want her, but you just can't have her...I know I'm mean.

* * *

It was the next school day. Mikan ran into the room just in time. "Ohayo!" She exclaimed happily.

Her classmates looked at her...well...most of them did. Anna smiled. "Ohayo Mikan." She said, happily. Rin looked at her and smiled. She waved slightly.

"Ah! Hello Anna! Hello Rin!" Mikan walked over to Rin. "Ah, I'd like to say thank you for the other day." She bowed slightly.

Rin laughed sheepishly. "Ahh...don't worry about it." She smiled. Then yawned. "Meh. I'm tired." She put her head down on the desk and was asleep within seconds.

Mikan blinked, then giggled. She walked over to her seat and sat down. She looked at Natsume and smiled. "Hey, Natsume, isn't Rin nice?" She asked.

Natsume removed his manga and looked at her. "Hn." He turned back to his lovely manga.

Mikan pouted. "How rude! You should atleast answer!" She exclaimed.

Rin grunted and sat up. She blinked and looked at Mikan and Natsume. She then turned to Yuu who happened to sit next to her. "Are they always so loud?" She asked, jerking a thumb in their direction.

Yuu looked at her, then at Natsume and Mikan, then back at her. He nodded. "They fight a lot, but I think they're good friends deep down." He smiled.

"Hmm..." Rin nodded. "Cute." She put her head back down and fell asleep.

Yuu sweatdropped.

Narumi danced in. "Students!" He said happily. "Today is another day of your special classes!" He exclaimed happily. He then noticed Rin sleeping. "Oh! The first day and she's already rebellious." He was crying. "How wonderful!" Tears of joy. Everybody sweatdropped and Rin woke up, slightly annoyed. "Anyways, go to your classes, and Rin, come with me." He danced out of the room and Rin reluctantly followed.

Mikan blinked. "Hmm...I wonder what class Rin is gonna be in." She said.

Natsume looked at her. "Tch. Who cares?" He stood up, and walked out.

Mikan growled. "I sure as hell hope she isn't in your class!" She shouted after him. She stood up and stomped off.

Ruka snickered.

BAKA

Hotaru shot at him. "Only I can laugh at Mikan." She said before leaving.

Ruka rubbed his head. "What the heck?" Sweatdrop.

**zZz**

Mikan was already in her class.

Tsubasa came in. "Hey, Mikan, did you hear? We're getting a new classmate." He said, smiling.

Mikan started jumping up and down. "Realy? Really? What's their name?"

Tsubasa smiled. "Rin." He said.

Mikan gasped, then got hyper...er. "That's my friend!" She exclaimed happily.

Tsubasa laughed. Rin suddenly walked in. She walked right over to Mikan and smiled. "Hello Mikan." She said.

Mikan smiled, and hugged Rin. "Yay! Rin! Hey, aren't you gonna introdice yourself?" She asked.

Rin shook her head. "Nah. I asked sensei if I had to, and he said no." She said.

Mikan nodded. "Ah. Well, I should introduce you to my friends. Misaki-senpai and Tsubasa-senpai, Rin. Rin, Misaki-senpai and Tsubasa-senpai." She said.

Misaki smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

Rin smiled. "Touche'."

"Same as Misaki." Said Tsubasa. He smiled and shook Rin's hand.

Mikan smiled. "Rin, come with me, I wanna show you the plans for the Alice Festival! I'll also explain to you what that is." She smiled and dragged Rin away.

Tsubasa laughed. "Well, that's Mikan for you. The girl just barely came and they're already friends." He smiled and looked at Misaki. "We should probably train for the final show. Mikan would like that." He smiled and took her hand.

Misaki smiled. "Of course." She said, and they walked off.

**zZz**

Mikan quickly explained to Rin. "Oh, and since you have the music Alice, would you like to be our musician?" She asked.

Rin smiled. "I'd love to. Just give me a sheet of paper, I can do it without practicing. Plus it only takes me one run through to memorize it." She winked.

Mikan smiled. "Rin! That's amazing. Say...what's your star ranking?" She asked.

Rin shrugged. "I dunno. They say that I'm going to take a few tests to figure out what it is." She said, smiling. She then yawned. "Night." She siad, before laying down on a couch.

Mikan giggled, then grabbed her stuff for rehersal and walked out. She walked to the sakura tree and sat down. Natsume wasn't there. Good. She started practicing her lines. About twenty minutes passed.

"Oi. Baka. Shut up." A voice said.

Mikan blinked. "Natsume, is that you?" She asked.

Natsume came out from behind some bushes. "Hn."

Mikan glared at him. "Don't call me baka!" She shouted.

Natsume sat down next to her. "What are you doing anyways?"

Mikan quickly hid the script. "Practicing."

Natsume cocked a brow. "For what?"

Mikan looked away. "I'm not telling." She said. She closed her eyes. Suddenly and hand grabbed her chin, and made her face Natsume. She opened her eyes. Natsume's face was only inches from hers. She blushed.

"Tell me orelse." Natsume threatend.

Mikan wasn't going to give up. "Orelse what?" Her eyes narrowed dispite her blushing.

Natsume smirked. "Orelse this." He pulled her face closer, and his lips came crashing onto hers. YES! Cheap and predictable love. Awww!

Mikan's eyes widened. She blushed madly. _N-Natsume?_ She pushed him away and gasped for air. She slapped him. "PERVERT!!" She ran off.

Natsume smirked and touched his cheek. "Baka." He pulled out his manga and started to read.

Mikan could feel her eyes watering as she ran. _Baka Natsume! It's not nice to kiss a girl like that!!!_ She sighed and leaned against the wall of a building. She kicked a rock.

Ruka was taking a walk since he already did his stuff. He blinked when he saw Mikan. "Mikan? What's up?" He smiled and walked over to her.

Mikan looked up at him and smiled. "I was just practicing my stuff for our thing in the SA class. Sensei said I could go outside to practice." She said.

Ruka nodded. "I see. That's cool. I'm done with my work, so my sensei says I get the rest of the day off."

Mikan gasped. "Lucky!" She exclaimed. "I'm very happy for you." She smiled.

Ruka smiled and leaned against the wall with her. "So, what brings you here?" He asked.

Mikan looked up. "Well...I'm not sure." She laughed sheepishly.

Ruka laughed. "Ahhh...Mikan, Mikan, Mikan. So carefree. You really need to focus every once in awhile." He flicked her forehead.

Mikan pouted. "Cruel." She then started to laugh, and Ruka joined.

Natsume happened to witness the scene. "Tch. Whatever." He walked off. "It's not like I'm jealous." He muttered.

**zZz**

Later at night, Mikan couldn't go to sleep because every time she closed her eyes for more than a second she saw Natsume. So, she went to Hotaru's room and knocked on her door. Hotaru came out in purple pajamas. "What do you want snot girl?" She asked.

Mikan smiled sheepishly. "Hotaru...can I sleep with you tonight? I can't really fall asleep." She admitted.

"50 rabbits." Hotaru said in a monotone voice.

"Hotaru!" Mikan complained. But, either way, she payed the fifty rabbits and slept with Hotaru that night.

Hotaru sighed. _Baka._ She thought, before falling asleep.

* * *

Another one of my cheap, short chapters. Yeah, it was quick. I just suddenly wanted to write a chapter...heh. 


End file.
